Life After Prime
by Skyshatter Doomfire
Summary: I wrote this originally for a contest on deviantart, but I will probably continue.If it gets popular either here or on Deviantart.


"What do we do now," I asked, "We need a leader."  
All the others looked at me, surprised at how quickly I went to that.  
"We need a plan first" Bumblebee began.  
In spite of what just happened, the air was oddly calm, ad the sky was as blue as ever.  
"Lets head back to the warship," Bulkhead suggested.  
"Sounds good to me, I mean, let's go," I was agreeing mostly because I had this little mark right there in my finish, and my stuff was on that ship, so it worked out.  
I transformed and began, the others hesitated but then did the same.  
Just then I noticed something standing on the deck of the Nemesis.  
"SCRAP!"I snapped as we approached the ship, "Look who's here."  
It was Megatron ,he looked at us as we transformed and stood there for a moment, clearly not trusting him.  
" So this is where you went, figures," Smokescreen muttered.  
"Quiet Smokescreen" Ultra Magnus scolded.  
"Sorry."  
"Yes, and am aware the you do not trust me, but I assure you, I am finished with this game, I swear it."Megatron replied.  
"How can we believe you," Bumblebee replied icily,"when you've been lying to us all this time?"  
"Game? GAME?!This was not a game!How could you call it a game?!This was a full-out war!"Smokescreen blurted out.  
"Shut up, Smokescreen," I snapped," However... Bumblebee is correct, how can we possibly trust YOU."  
"It is your choice, whether you believe me or whether you do not, but I have said what is true, and all I can really say now... is, I'm sorry."  
"Let's give him a chance, I believe he is indeed telling the truth." Ultra Magnus said, looking at Megatron intensely.

"As much as I don't really like either of you, I agree." Predaking agreed.  
"Okay, I guess I believe you.." I muttered,"Let's just go in already."  
Eventually we gained the approval of the others, and we all went inside.  
"You Autobots never learned how to fly a ship, did you?" I remarked.  
"You think you could do better?"Smokescreen shot back.  
"Duh."  
I walked past him and down the corridor, my head held high as he glared at me.  
I walked into the lab, thinking I deserved a little peace and quiet after that.  
Then I started buffing the spot that I pointed out earlier, humming to myself.  
"They aren't as smart as you, or as good looking"  
I was looking at myself in the mirror.  
"Yes, you deserve far more credit then you receive,"  
My reflection talked back to me!?  
The doubleganger had a black paint job, and lightning shaped streaks ran down his face, as he smiled back at me I saw sharp, lethal looking fangs.  
"Who- who are you?!"I screeched.  
"Your doom! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA," It had me frozen in place, cold creeping into my core.  
"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed hard and loud, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus burst in, and the image disappeared, leaving me staring at my reflection, horrified.  
"Knockout! What happened?!" Ratchet exclaimed.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Ratchet, but I will tell you this; I think I am slowly going insane..." I fell to the floor, released from the dark grip of whatever had held me in place, it was as if it sucked the life force right out of my body.  
"Knockout?!Knockout are you alright?!Knockout!" Ratchet came over to me, checking me over.  
"I know what has happened," A voice said from the doorway.  
A dark-looking transformer femme stood there, she was very tall, and she had finish that was jet black with purple lightning designs and blue flames painted all over, her crimson red optics glared around, and in them I could see a deep, dark, fear within her.  
"Commander Skyshatter! You should be resting!" Ratchet scolded.  
That explained her holding onto the wall for support, and the evidence was clear on her body that she had been injured.  
"Dark matter... ugh..."she put a hand to her head.  
"Ultra Magnus, lead her into the Medical Bay please, Knockout, can you stand?" Ratchet asked.  
"Yes...I just had a bit of a shock, that's all." I replied, walking back to my computer, glancing back at Skyshatter, she looked back at me knowingly.  
I knew her well, she was once a dear friend to me, I had nearly lost my sanity at the thought she was dead, and here she was now, but neither of us put voice to the fact that we knew each other, not yet.


End file.
